


【翔润】不可抗力（8）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】不可抗力（8）

樱井揣着松本给的关系席的演出票，站在东京国立剧场的门口。  
大门口站着许多正在拍照留念的年轻女性，看样子都是来看这场演出的观众，大概都是因为这次舞台剧的主演——大野智而来的吧。  
头顶上悬挂的宣传海报上面是一个男人站立的侧影，他身着一身黑色的纹付羽织袴，在领口处刻着松针的花纹。男子只在光影之下展现出了一张看不清楚的侧脸，线条圆润，眉眼如画。  
顺着人流进入剧院，樱井所在的位置较为靠前，能够清楚地将舞台的全景收纳进眼底，此时舞台正拉着帷幕，遮挡了所有好奇的视线。  
周围坐着的人们在演出开始前兴奋地小声交流不止，连带着让樱井也开始期待了起来。  
头顶的巨型吊灯熄灭了昭示着演出的开始，黑色的帷幕缓缓地向两边拉开，展现出华丽的舞台。  
和式的庭院，小桥流水，静谧绵延，庭院里盛放着绚烂的樱花，绯红的云层落下粉色的雪花。  
故事是由此处开始的。  
由大野智饰演的贵族少爷爱上了平民女子，他们的爱情围绕着四季展开，舞台的效果从春变为夏再到秋，最后在冬终结。就像少爷与平民女子的爱情，两人从年少一直走到中年，从生机，到繁华，至衰败，终至寂寥。  
场景的变换和演绎增加了剧情的动人，周遭已经传来一些年轻的姑娘们小声的啜泣，直至正式结束，全场掌声雷动经久不息。

樱井在散场之后走向舞台的幕后，他记得松本之前跟他说过，结束之后可以来后台探班，顺便介绍一些工作人员与他认识。  
根据松本发来的短信中给出的位置，樱井敲响了休息室的大门。  
很快，脚步声传来，开门的是松本工作室的员工，樱井有一些印象。  
“大家好。”樱井率先向大家打了个招呼，有礼貌地鞠躬。  
松本听到门口的动静，转过视线，在看到来人是樱井后，走到门口，拉起樱井的手臂带他进入室内，“终于来了，来，我给大家介绍一下，这是我的小侄子，樱井翔，在庆应读大一。”  
听着松本的介绍，樱井微不可见地皱了皱眉，又迅速地摆出笑脸，心下却不知道为何觉得有些别扭。  
大概是，因为松本给自己的定位吧。  
那种语气，像是毫不在意地介绍一个普通的亲戚。  
“初次见面。”  
樱井被拉到人群中坐下，一些在上次见过樱井的人立马就认出了他来，打趣道，“原来是松本桑的侄子呀。”  
“对呀，我们上次还在猜这个帅哥是谁呢。”  
松本笑着对樱井介绍在乐屋内的众人，二宫和也，他上次见过，是松本的亲友，此时正懒懒地靠在沙发上专心地对着手中的游戏机。还有一些松本工作室的成员，有策划，美工，助理。最后，视线投到一个身穿华丽舞台服装的少年身上，年纪看上去和樱井差不多大，巴掌大精致的笑脸，剑眉星目，樱井有印象，他是出演主人公少年时期的演员。  
“这位是佐藤胜利，是我大学的后辈。”松本指着挨在他身旁的少年向坐在对面的樱井介绍道。  
“初次见面，我是佐藤胜利。”少年友好地伸出手。  
“初次见面，我是樱井翔。”  
话题再度被松本工作室的成员们挑起来，围绕着这次舞台剧的效果和观众的反应，樱井则坐在一边静静地听着。他很少见到松本工作的样子，和员工们交谈时候的他看上去平易近人，认真的眉眼异常地好看。不过，樱井很快就注意到，凝视松本的不止他一人，也佐藤在不停地偷瞄着松本。  
那样的眼神樱井再熟悉不过了，那种近乎崇拜的目光。

此时，松本与工作室staff们的商谈告一段落，众人在接到松本的指示之后纷纷走出乐屋投入了收尾的工作，一时之间热闹的乐屋只剩下了松本，樱井，佐藤和正在专注于游戏的二宫四人。   
“一会儿结束了我们有庆功宴。”松本率先提议，“佐藤君也一起来吗？”  
“真的吗？”佐藤瞪大了眼睛，喜悦之情溢于言表，“谢谢，松本前辈。”  
“不用这么客气。”  
“去上次那家店怎么样？”二宫突然出声，头却没有抬起，“那家店的汉堡肉还不错。”  
“好啊。”松本很快答应，转头询问佐藤和樱井的意见。  
樱井摇头，表示随意，佐藤则是开心地表示能和松本一起吃饭就足够了。  
面对佐藤的态度和举动，在一旁默默观察许久的樱井，终是没忍住问道，“你们……是怎么认识的？”  
话音刚落，佐藤就兴致满满地结果话茬，“松本前辈虽然毕业许多年了，但他的事迹和他创立的舞台剧社一直是我们学校的传说呢。”  
“太夸张了吧，佐藤君。”松本在一旁听得有些好笑，出声阻止道。  
“怎么会，我一直是松本前辈的粉丝，所以才加入舞台剧社团。”佐藤害羞地挠挠头，“没想到前辈在去年校庆的时候回来，还特意来了舞台剧社……”  
樱井懂了，所谓小粉丝见到偶像的恶俗桥段，佐藤对松本满满的崇拜始于松本的才华，对松本的仰慕在相识的过程中逐渐转化为喜欢……  
在看不见的地方，樱井紧紧地攥起了拳头，佐藤眼里那么明显的爱意，他看的清楚，他不信松本一点也感受不到。  
可松本的态度，却显然不像是在避嫌，反而对佐藤显得十分亲昵。如果不是因为松本出于对学弟的爱护，那么就是……另外一种可能性樱井不敢再继续想下去，他宁愿相信松本只是温柔到不忍心拒绝。  
不忍心拒绝学弟，所以就忍心拒绝他么……  
樱井不是傻瓜，从一开始松本对他的平淡态度，还有到现在为止没有朝他飘过来的目线，都让樱井隐隐感到松本正在端正自己和他的位置，将自己推出界线之外。  
眼前两人和乐融融交谈的画面刺地樱井的眼睛生疼，佐藤闪亮的眼睛里盛满了对松本的心意，一边说道，“说起来，这次能够得到这个演出的机会还多亏了松本学长的引荐，请务必给我一个感谢你的机会！”  
“いいよ，要怎么感谢我？”松本笑着问道。  
嫉妒像在心底洒下一瓶盐酸，咕噜咕噜地冒着气泡，侵蚀樱井的五脏六腑，酸涩地疼。他再也听不下去了，蓦地站起身，打断了刚要说话的佐藤。  
“我有点不太舒服，先回去休息了。”生硬地编出个理由，樱井跟松本道别，头也不回地走出了乐屋。  
身后还未完全关上的门缝泄露出了佐藤的声音，他在询问松本有没有空在周末与他一起去看一场舞台剧。  
“哐。”  
休息室的大门在背后重重地合上。

“这样真的好吗？”一直坐在另一边没有参与对话的二宫在佐藤去更衣室换衣服的间隙突然问道。  
“什么？”松本反问。  
“你知道我在问什么。”  
松本沉吟，“不是好不好，而是我必须这样做。”

结束了工作室的庆功宴，松本回到家中已是深夜。  
推开门，屋内一片漆黑寂静。  
小翔……没有回来么？  
松本疑惑，伸手打开开关，客厅亮起灯火，光影之间松本看见樱井靠在沙发前背对着玄关席地而坐，不知道是睡着还是清醒。  
“……小翔？”松本犹豫地轻呼出声，“怎么不开灯？”  
对方的背脊瞬间挺地僵直，沉默了良久，带点沙哑地回答，“忘记了。”  
“你怎么样，之前说身体不舒服，是不是胃不舒服？”松本想起樱井以前胃不太好的事情，快步走到樱井身边，“我买了胃药，你先吃一点，我再给你煲点粥。”  
“不用，我不是胃痛。”樱井说得斩钉截铁，反倒让松本一愣。  
“……那是怎么了，哪里不舒服？”  
“心里不舒服。”  
“小翔……”松本隐隐感到樱井的不痛快大抵是源于自己故意放任与佐藤君的亲昵，但这也是他的目的不是么，为了制止两人隐约模糊的暧昧，为了打住樱井危险的想法。  
“他喜欢你，那个佐藤胜利。”  
“我知道。”  
樱井扫过的眼神凌厉，“你知道？你知道还对他……”  
松本被樱井的眼神慑地有些心慌，血液因为紧张的氛围仿佛都朝着心口涌去，加速了心脏的跳动。  
“是，我是承了他的心意。”松本暗自镇定心虚，虽然在这里利用了不知情的佐藤君让他倍感抱歉，但也是为解眼下迷局的无奈之举，等事后再与佐藤君说明白就好。  
“所以你喜欢他？”樱井突然站起身，向松本逼近，原本矮小的少年如今已经长成气场强大可以与自己平视的青年，让松本禁不住倒退了一步。  
明明已经三十代的人了，居然还被二十代的毛头小子的气势压地心惊，松本拿出长辈的态度反问，“是，或者不是，又怎样？”  
“你喜欢他？你喜欢他……那你知不知道我……”  
樱井还没说完，便被松本制止。  
“小翔，不要再说了。”松本皱起眉，严肃地喝止住樱井接下来的话语，有些话不能说出口，一旦出口，就连表面的和平也再难维持。他们有着血缘的羁绊，是无法跨越的障碍，只能做亲人而不能做情人。  
樱井一把拂开松本的手臂，紧紧地箍住松本的双肩，漆黑的瞳仁翻滚着滔天巨浪和呼啸而过的寒风，被束缚的肩膀让灵魂都难以挣扎。  
“为什么不能说，你在害怕什么？！”樱井步步紧逼，“还是说，你心里有鬼？”  
“原因难道你不明白吗？”  
“呵……”樱井苦笑两声，“我明白，但我不想明白！我喜欢你，松本润，喜欢你……你知不知道……”  
松本无奈地闭上眼，终于，他们之间这层脆弱的纸还是被樱井的执着给捅破。樱井的告白字字言犹在耳，一字一句打在他的心口，心脏被揪紧地生疼，深吸一口气，松本说道，“小翔……够了，我们不应该这样，我们不能的……”  
“我不管什么应该，什么必须，为什么他可以肆无忌惮地喜欢你，而我却只能被你远远推开？你明明也是喜欢我的……”  
“你在胡说什么……！”松本气结。  
樱井凑上来，几乎要吻上松本的距离，灼热的气息喷在松本的脸上，“你如果不喜欢我，对我这么温柔做什么？你如果不喜欢我……为什么还纵容着我抱你？你如果不喜欢我，那天晚上就不会跟我上床，就不会在我身下呻吟……你……”  
“不要再说了！”心脏跳地飞快，像被人捏住一样的窒息，随时随地就要炸裂开来，松本用力地想要挣扎开樱井的束缚欲逃脱开去，却被樱井一口气抵在墙上，发出一声闷哼。  
“你在害怕，你在发抖。”两具身体紧贴到几乎快要没有一丝缝隙，樱井能清楚地感知到松本的一举一动，“被我说中了？”  
松本没有回答，而是全力地想要用尽最后的力气摆脱樱井，他清楚地知道如果继续待在樱井的桎梏中，他怕他会再难逃脱。樱井抓住松本的双手抵在墙上，大腿顺势插入松本双腿中间阻止他的动作，低下头不顾一切地吻了上去。  
“唔……”松本瞪大了眼，挣脱不开，只能狠狠地咬了樱井一口。  
明明露出了吃痛的神情，樱井却没有松开嘴，而是缠绕住松本的舌头，血腥味顿时充满了整个口腔。  
腥味刺激着松本的味觉，同时也刺激着他内心深处的悸动，如同困在牢笼里的兽，叫嚣着想要冲出囹圄。樱井不断地加深这个吻，松本的坚持也在随之不断地瓦解。  
樱井放开松本，嘴角的鲜血再度沁出，他却伸出手，温柔的擦去松本嘴上的血痕，眼神波光透出哀伤的神色，“松本润，我爱你。”  
被用力捏紧的心脏再也承受不住四面八方涌来的重量，炸裂出一片血浆。  
“求求你，也爱上我吧。”  
樱井再次用力地吻上松本。  
这次松本没有再挣扎。  
他投降了。  
如果时间可以重来，他定会选择与酒吧里的樱井擦身而过，形同陌路。  
但，一切都只是如果。  
一切都是不可抗力。

樱井的吻一点点地落在身上，带着灼人的疼痛。  
两人身上的衣物都在磨蹭当中一点一点褪去，樱井转身将松本压入沙发内，不算大的沙发因为突然承受两个人的重量而发出“吱呀——”一声。  
已经陷入情欲的二人并没有心思在意这些，相互纠缠的肢体，唇齿相依的温度。  
松本张开嘴迎接樱井唇舌的挑逗，扫荡着整个口腔，舔舐过每个角落，卷席走口中所有的空气。  
“呼……”快要被樱井吻到窒息，被松开的松本大口地喘着粗气，惹得樱井笑了起来。  
“我可以吗？”樱井盯着松本的眼睛，一字一句认真地问道。  
松本被直视的灼热目线盯地有些口干舌燥，红着脸别过头去，“要做就快点。”  
得到准许的樱井喜悦溢于言表，沿着脖颈的曲线一路往下，松本的胸膛如同盈玉一般白皙晶莹，两粒红果竖立在上惹人垂涎，樱井顺从本能吸吮，惹来松本压抑地一阵闷哼。  
总算放过两粒已经快被吸肿乳尖，樱井突然将头埋入松本的颈肩，温热的鼻息碰到颈后的肌肤，随着呼吸的起伏，有些挠人的痒。  
松本不知道樱井为何突然停下，伸出手抚摸樱井脑后的头发，“怎么了？”  
耳边的传来沉重的呼吸声，樱井用双手环绕住松本窄细的腰间，低声道，“没什么，你身上的味道真好闻。”  
“好闻？”松本从来没有刻意梳理身上的味道，被樱井这么一说倒是有点懵了。  
“嗯，我最喜欢的味道。”  
这个人……松本有些怔忡。  
随即释然，有这么一个人愿意全心全意地依赖自己，拥自己入怀，在这样月色溶溶的寒夜里，被爱意包裹，也能感到些许温暖。  
樱井进入自己的时候，疼痛依旧如约传来，伴随着巨大的满足感一路烧至头顶。松本用力咬住牙关，双手攀紧樱井宽阔的脊背。  
他们终于结合。  
违背道德，背叛血缘。  
每一下樱井都深插到底，黏腻的水渍声不绝于耳，双手揉着松本的臀部，体内的巨物一旦探寻到敏感点，就大肆张扬地猛力攻击着。  
松本在摇曳间探寻到樱井的眸，无声地看着自己，目光中的温柔缱绻如同潺潺的泉水，满心的爱恋让松本胸中的颤栗感愈发热烈。收紧缠绕于樱井脖间的手臂，双腿勾住樱井的下身，将吻递了过去。  
松本想，疼痛也是好的，他恨不得再痛一些，这样心中的愧疚和痛苦也许不会那样磨人。  
如果有神明的存在，那么就让他来承受背德的罪孽吧，是他将樱井拖入这乱伦的深渊，那么就让他来赎清这份后果。  
他只希望这个孩子不再孤独。  
他们以交合的姿态相拥吻，一道晶莹划过松本的脸颊，然后他张开身体接受樱井散在体内的炽热。  
“不要哭。”樱井的声音带上一丝喑哑，抹去松本的泪痕。  
松本没有回答，只是吻住樱井。

愿清明的白日来得再晚一些，愿这样的夜晚能够得一夕安眠。


End file.
